Crush
by Just Canceled
Summary: Garth has a crush. Roy’s jealous. SpeedyAqualad


**Title**: Crush

**Series**: Teen Titans

**Summary**: Garth has a crush. Roy's jealous. Speedy/Aqualad

**Chapters: **One-Shot

**Rating: **Mild T, (Some Language)

**A/N**: Crush _Lyrics_ by Garbage.

-----------

:**Roy**:

He just sits there, staring out the window. I don't know what he expects to find there, out in the ocean. Even though I found him in the ocean, for he is the sea. He keeps sighing, looking absolutely wistful. It's killing me, seeing him like this. Knowing I'm not the one he wants.

I just sit back, watching him as he watches the waves, and sigh to myself. He wouldn't ever love me, an ex-junkie with a bad reputation. He's not even completely human. Not that it matters, anyway. He's not mine, so why should I worry? Just because I'm head over heels for the guy?

Besides, I don't even know if he swings that way or not. I didn't think I did, until I feel for him. He's too damn perfect for his own good, he has more girls drooling after him then I ever will. He has a lot of guys drooling over him, too. Me included.

Damnit, I give up on watching him. Flipping on my Discman, playing my Garbage CD, listening to the lyrics of Crush. I want him, and that's impossible. I close my eyes, leaning back on the couch. Singing softly to my self….

'_I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine…_'

:**Garth**:

I was sitting by the window watching the waves roll against the shore, when he came in. I hadn't really thought about him until then, knowing he was staring at me. He was probably wondering what's wrong with me.

Hell, I don't even know. Is it wrong of me to want to jump my best friend as he sits on the couch? I hope not, because he looks so very tempting sitting there, like a birthday gift from the gods.

I'm too scared to go to him; I know he doesn't feel the same. He always has some girl draped across him, and he enjoys it! I wouldn't. Girls just don't do it for me as anything more than friends.

But Roy? He's perfect. From his red hair to his green eyes to his lithe but well-built body, he's absolute perfection. I didn't even think I was sexual until I met Roy.

I hear him sigh as he turns on his headphones and drifts back into bliss. Or so I thought, until I hear him faintly singing along to the song. I stop to listen.

'_I will cry for you, I will cry for you, I will wash away your pain with all my tears, and drown your fear, I will pray for you, I will pray for you, I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you…_'

His voice is soft, not meant for my ears, but it is beautiful. As is everything about him. The lyrics give me hope, hope I shouldn't feel. I listen for several more minutes. He finishes the song.

'_To be close to you, to be a part of you, 'cause I believe in you, I believe in you, I would die for you._'

He slowly opens his eyes, finds me staring at him, my eyes glittering with the emotion I dare not express. I almost hope he can see my love for him; I'll never be able to tell him myself.

:**Roy**:

"Who is it, Garth?" I ask softly, not really wanting an answer. He shakes his head, not willing to look at me. "Who?" I ask once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says it almost dejectedly, as if he has lost all hope in his love. As much as it is killing me to know he loves someone else, I still want him to be happy.

"Yes you do. What's up, Garth? You know you can tell me anything."

"Can't tell you everything, though, now can I?" He laughs a harsh and bitter sound.

"Yes you can." My heart screams at me to tell him that I'll always be beside him. Always loving him, maybe from afar, but always there. He shakes his head again, looking back out the window.

:**Garth**:

"Look at me, Garth." His voice is soft, not harsh, but demanding all the same. I do as he says. His mask is off; I can see his eyes, such sincerity in their forest depths. "Tell me who it is. Just…tell me." His voice falls, he sounds hopeless.

"You." I whisper, never meaning to breathe the word that bounced around my head, my heart for so long. He stands suddenly, and the next thing I feel are his lips pressed against mine.

"I feel stupid." He says. I look at him questioningly. "For being jealous of myself."

I can't help but laugh, but he stops me, once again, with his lips.

**End A/N**: I never wanted to write a song fic or a pov fic, because most are poor quality. But I decided to try my hand at it and see how it turned out. Now, please tell me if you liked it, I need feedback! Thanks for reading.


End file.
